Deal with the Devil
by supercharmed89
Summary: Crowley has a proposition for Dean concerning Sam's soul. What will he do? Better story inside. One-shot.


**Hello all. I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, but this just popped into my dirty little head. This is just my thoughts on the whole Soulless-Sam thing. This is slash, so if you don't like it don't read it. Oh, by the way, I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

Dean and Sam were sitting in another crappy hotel room trying to do more research about how to get Sam's soul back.

"I'm a little hungry; I think I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Sam turned to his older brother who was sitting at the small kitchenette table reading through an endless library of old books.

"Sure," was all that Dean Winchester said to his little brother.

"Ok," Sam stepped out of the room.

Dean said very little to his brother these days ever since having suspicions that Sam might not want his soul back. Whether he wanted it back or not, Dean was determined to get it back one way or another.

"So still trying to find a way around our little arrangement?" Came the smug British voice of someone standing behind Dean.

"Damn it, Crowley, what the hell do you want?" Dean turned around to face the demon.

"Oh, nothing really," Crowley gave a devilish smile. "Just wanted to see what you two boneheads are up to when you're not out catching me some more monsters?"

"We can't find any more alphas for you right now, so why don't you do everyone a favor and go fuck off." Dean turned back to his books

Crowley contemplated this for a second before saying, "actually, I'd rather fuck you."

"You kinky son of a bitch, I don't swing that way." Dean said with a scowl.

"Actually, you would if you want Sam's soul back," Crowley said.

"What," Dean said.

Crowley ran a hand down his face in irritation. "Ugh. Here's my proposition, big boy. If you fuck me, I'll give Sam his soul back, no strings attached and you two can get on with your merry little lives without me every bothering you again."

Dean seemed to think this over and said, "Why should I trust you? You'll just find a way around it and have taken a piece of this sweet ass."

"Here's what I'll do, I'll write up a crossroads deal, so that I do weasel my way out of it. If I do, I'll die. How does that sound?" Crowley said.

Dean thought it over and said, "No tricks?"

"No tricks," Crowley replied.

"Alright, I'll do it," With that been said, Dean stood up and went over to Crowley and planted a rough and forceful kiss onto the demon's lips.

Crowley returned the embrace equally forceful. He ran his hands up the back of Dean's shirt and grasped it ripping it clean off. Dean then removed Crowley's dress coat, then proceeded to his tie and black dress shirt which revealed a hairy sculpted chest. "Wow, I never knew you were so hairy." Dean told the demon.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, big boy," Crowley replied as he began to run his hand over Dean's growing erection which was still trapped in his jeans.

After earning a few well appreciated moans from Dean, Crowley unbuckled his pants and released Dean's yearning member. Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers then turned to Crowley, undoing his dress slacks and sliding them down the length of his legs.

Crowley got down on his knees in front of Dean and started to lick the head of Dean's throbbing erection. Dean let out a low moan and said, "Fuck, just do it, please, Crowley."

Crowley obliged and put the whole of Dean's member into the warmth of his mouth. Dean let out a huge moan and started to move his hips back and forth.

After a few minutes, Crowley pulled his mouth off of Dean. Dean groaned and asked, "Damn it, why did you stop?"

"I just don't want you coming on me so soon, remember the deal, you have to fuck me." Crowley pulled a tube of lube out of thin air and opened the cap and squeezed some of the cold jelly onto his hand.

Crowley lubed up Dean's erection causing him to buck his hips into Crowley's hand. Crowley then lay on his back on top of Dean's bed and placed a drop of lube at his entrance. Dean walked over and lifted Crowley's legs and with one thrust entered him completely.

Crowley let out a moan of something between pleasure and pain as Dean started driving himself in and out of Crowley causing him to moan as well.

"OH, FUCK ME, DEAN." Crowley yelled at the top of his lungs. This made Dean pounded faster and faster.

After a few minutes, Crowley began to release his orgasm which squeezed his sphincter muscle over Dean's hard member.

After seeing Crowley's release Dean wasn't far behind. After letting out an animalistic growl, he emptied rope after rope of orgasm deep into Crowley's bowels.

Dean collapsed onto Crowley and said, "Well, was that worth giving up Sam's soul for?"

"Well worth it," Crowley replied and he snapped his fingers. "There Sammy's got his soul back."

A little later in the evening after Crowley left, Sam walked back into the hotel room.

"Sam," Dean sat up off his bed and ran to Sam.

"Dean," Sam started to cry and hugged his brother. "How did this happen? I was on my way back with the food when I saw this flash of light and I started to feel things and remember all the stuff I did. Oh god, Dean, I was a monster."

Dean hugged his brother back and said, "Its ok Sam, you're going to be ok."

Dean saw a figure standing at the doorway behind Sam and mouthed the words, thank you. Crowley just winked and disappeared, leaving the two brothers to catch up.

**So feedback, did you like it, did you hate it. Let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
